Will you still love me?
by Leelyth
Summary: Défi de Loreilai Yui. Draco a une exception, et elle s'appelle Teddy. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, évidemment. JK Rowling possède entièrement et totalement tous ses personnages.

**Chapitre 1**

Draco Malfoy n'a jamais aimé les enfants. Les enfants geignent. Ils sont toujours faim, toujours soif, toujours sommeil. Surtout, ils ont besoin d'affection et Draco Malfoy n'a plus d'affection pour personne. La guerre ne cause pas seulement des blessures physiques.

Mais Teddy Lupin n'est pas un enfant comme les autres.

Bien sûr, il sait qui est Teddy Lupin. Le fils de Lupin et Tonks, l'enfant de la Lumière, le symbole de la Guerre. Accessoirement, un cousin de la lignée reniée de Black. Un petit garçon dont les cheveux changent selon l'humeur et qui est beaucoup trop heureux. Le filleul d'Harry Potter. Il pourrait continuer comme ça longtemps.

C'est inutile, tout le monde sait qui est Teddy Lupin.

Surtout, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qui l'intéresse plus.

Il a 22 ans quand il croise Teddy pour la première fois. Le garçonnet a cinq ans, un sourire jusqu'aux yeux et il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'Harry Potter qui lui tient la main, sauf qu'on ne lui a pas permis de porter des lunettes rondes parce qu'il n'en a vraiment pas besoin. Il a entendu dire que le garçon aime se travestir pour ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'Harry Potter n'a jamais réussi à le dissuader de lui ressembler.

Il l'a vu avant que Teddy ne le voit, parce qu'il cherche toujours Harry Potter par instinct dans toutes les foules. Et puis Ginny Weasley est enceinte et ça se voit un peu trop bien. C'est le premier et Draco sait déjà qu'il s'appellera James parce qu'il connait Potter comme sa propre baguette, de la même façon qu'il sait qu'il va épouser Astoria la blonde et qu'il finira par tenir sincèrement à elle, parce qu'elle est forte et entière et qu'elle le cache sous sa douceur.

Puis ses yeux croisent ceux du petit garçon.

Ensuite, il ne comprend plus trop.

Il voit Teddy Lupin dégager sans douceur sa main de celle de parrain, courir vers lui et se jeter dans ses jambes.

Ses cheveux sont maintenant d'un blond platine, ses yeux d'un gris orage parfait. Le petit Teddy s'est transformé en petit Draco.

Ce qu'il comprend le moins c'est pourquoi lui-même serre le petit garçon contre lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, évidemment. JK Rowling possède entièrement et totalement tous ses personnages.

**Chapitre 2**

La deuxième fois qu'il voit Teddy Lupin, Draco est préparé. Enfin. Autant que Draco Malfoy est capable de se préparer à affronter une déferlante d'amour brut et insensé courant à toutes jambes vers lui.

Teddy a 7 ans et Draco s'attend à voir le petit Harry personnifié.

Mais tout ce qu'il voit c'est un mélange presque parfait de Tonks et de Lupin.

Il est accroupi sur ses genoux, il tient le petit James contre son torse et il lui explique le monde merveilleux des lucioles qui courent dans le ciel.

Draco voit bien que le petit James préfère regarder les yeux de Teddy plutôt que les lucioles, mais il se doute déjà que ce sera pareil pour lui.

Le plus étrange est qu'il ne ressemble plus du tout à ce qu'il était il y a deux ans. Mais il l'a immédiatement reconnu et ça, ça l'inquiète un peu.

Il n'est pas censé faire autant attention aux gens qui ne sont pas Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco Malfoy n'a jamais fait attention qu'à trois choses : sa réputation, sa réputation auprès de Père et Harry Potter. Faire entrer une quatrième donnée est un peu au dessus de ce qu'il s'autorise à faire en général.

Mais ce qu'il fait pour Teddy le laisse un peu perplexe.

Il est venu exprès pour le voir.

Il ne peut pas mentir, il ne va jamais aux soirées où Potter l'invite toujours. Il déteste le regard mi condescendant mi haineux que la foule bien pensante s'arrange toujours pour lui lancer.

Mais il est revenu d'Israel la semaine précédente et maintenant, il sait qu'il doit être là.

Même s'il s'arrange pour penser que c'est parce qu'il présente la blonde fiancée accrochée à son bras qui sourit poliment à tout le monde.

Quand Teddy lui rend enfin son regard, il lui sourit doucement et retourne à ses lucioles.

Si Draco n'était pas observateur il se sentirait presque déçu.

Mais les cheveux de Teddy ont blondi. Ses yeux sont légèrement plus brillants et il regarde les lucioles d'un air un peu trop concentré.

Plus tard, quand il broiera la main de Potter pour le plaisir, Harry lui dira que Teddy est très content de le voir et qu'il lui a beaucoup manqué. Et il a manifestement l'air très heureux.

Draco Malfoy ne comprendra jamais vraiment Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, évidemment. JK Rowling possède entièrement et totalement tous ses personnages.

**Chapitre 3**

Il se passe beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se revoient vraiment.

Bien sur Draco cherche Teddy Lupin partout où il se retrouve.

Avec toutes les réceptions autour de ses fiançailles, de son mariage, de la naissance de son premier enfant…

Mais pendant des années, Teddy ne lui donne que son sourire doux et son regard indéchiffrable.

Pendant des années ça ne lui fait rien. C'est comme ça qu'ils font, il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre à chercher et ça suffit.

Draco fait semblant que ça lui suffit.

Il oublie consciemment d'écouter la boule dans son ventre.

Il a 35 ans quand Teddy toque à sa porte. C'est un adulte maintenant, mais ses cheveux blondissent imperceptiblement et ses yeux aussi ont ce reflet de bonheur qu'il ne voit sur aucune des photos du très populaire pédiatromage.

Draco le boit des yeux.

Quand Teddy consent à passer le pas de la porte, à la refermer, à s'y adosser et à enfin ouvrir la bouche, Draco ne peut empêcher la boule dans son ventre de se délier.

« Il est temps » dit Teddy.


End file.
